Look After You
by Forgotten Lost Ancient
Summary: Yuya and Yuzu finally have some time alone. Fluffiness, a sprinkle of angst (not much), and Selena. I've decided this fandom will be my first story, so please review! Fruitshipping, on Yuzu's part, of course. I'll have you decide who Selena is talking about in the end.


Yuzu smiled gently as she eased Yuya's head onto her lap, immediately threading her fingers through his hair. Rocks and debris dug into her naked legs, yet she paid it no mind because she was back, he was here, and everything in a way felt alright now.

The pain, the hurt, and the terror slowly faded into a dull remembrance as she basked in Yuya's comforting presence in weeks, humming quietly under her breath. All this with Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri left her confused and helpless, but now that the others were off to do their own stuff, Yuzu was finally alone with Yuya since forever. It felt nice, just staying in the comfortable silence only Yuya knew how to offer, just with her best friend. How she missed these times...

"Yuzu?" Startled, Yuzu jumped slightly and hummed, "Yeah?" She really hadn't expected for him to speak; he looked as peaceful as she did.

"...will you sing for me?" She blinked. "Sing?" He nodded his head. "Yeah, like when we were kids, remember?" Ah, yes, she thought with a blush. At times were they were allowed to have a sleepover over at Yuya's house, she often sang Yuya lullabies when he couldn't sleep. At one point she irritatingly suggested his mom could sing, but Yuya said he preferred her voice more. That shut her up pretty quick.

Face burning, and silently glad Yuya's eyes were still closed, she turned the songs she knew over in her head. Well, she did sing sometimes when she was alone at home, but...

Taking a deep breath, Yuzu steeled her nerves and shut her eyes, clearing her throat once, twice, quietly.

_"If I don't say this now, I will surely break,_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forget the urgency, but hurry up and wait,_

_My heart has started to seperate..."_

Everything happening, the dimensions, the different counterparts - her's and Yuya's - and the heartbreak all suddenly came down onto Yuzu with the stunning force of a wave, but as a singer her voice remained strong and true; only clenching her eyes tighter as she desperately shoved the thoughts away and focused. It was too late to change the song now, she deduced, so she might as well go on with it.

_"Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh,_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh..._

_Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh,_

_Be my baby_

_And I'll look after you,"_

Her hands found Yuya's hair again and silenly marveled at how her hair was not even as soft and fine as his, and instinctievly tapped her other hand with the beat of the song.

_"There now, steady love,_

_So few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you, be the one I'll always know?"_

Her brows furrowed as her smile dimmed a bit, this part reminding her of Yuya and her. **Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know**, right? Yuya was Yuya, not Yuto, not Yugo, and _certainly _not Yuri. Just like she was neither Ruri, Rin, or Selena. They were each their own person, leading their own lives, and no one deserved to take that away.

_"When I'm losing my control, the city spins around,_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh-oh,_

_Oh, oh-oh,_

_Be my baby,_

_Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh..._

_Oh, oh-oh,_

_Oh, oh-oh,_

_Be my baby,_

_And I'll look after you,_

_And I'll look after you..."_

She hummed the rest of the tune, smiling again when she felt and heard Yuya's breathing slow, ignoring the dull thud of pain coming from her now uncirculated legs. The cool breeze played with her hair with a few of Yuya's stands escaping her hold, and all this amplified the warm, strange feeling in her chest. For now everything could fade away, for now she could ease the fusteration and responsibility of the war off her shoulders and Yuya's, 'cause all they had now was their comfort in each other, fighting for what they believed to be right.

So the next notes came straight from her desires deep in her heart, notes she would only admit to herself and herself alone and didn't notice when footsteps curiously approached.

_"If ever there was any doubt,_

_My love, he leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts,_

_I said most assuredly_

_And, oh, oh-oh,_

_Oh, oh-oh,_

_Be my baby_

_And I'll look after you_

_After you..._

_Woah, oh-oh,_

_Woah, oh-oh_

_Be my baby,_

_And I'll look after you_

_It's always have, and never hold,_

_You've begun to feel like home, yeah..."_

She smiled almost bashfully as she bowed her head slightly to the ground, half-wishing Yuya were awake and half not as she sang the dialouge honestly.

_"What's mine is your's to leave or take,_

_What's mine is your's to make your own..._

_Woah, oh-oh,_

_Woah, oh-oh,_

_Be my baby_

_Woah, oh-oh-oh, oh..._

_Oh, oh-oh,_

_Oh, oh-oh_

_Be my baby,_

_Woah, oh-oh, oh..._

_Woah, oh-oh,_

_Woah, oh-oh,_

_Be my baby,_

_Woah, oh-oh, oh..._

_Woah, oh-oh,_

_Oh, oh-oh,_

_Be my baby,_

_Woah, oh-oh, oh..."_

Yuzu sighed and leaned back against the wall as the last note fell, and decided sleepily that it was time to rest as her fingers slowly stilled like the tempo, staying tangled in Yuya's odd colored hair and evening her breathing.

Off to the side, Selena silently giggled when she saw the open-mouthed astoshishment of those present, gently tugging a few like Sawatari and Kurosaki, the latter looking like he had a heartattack at the sudden touch, and motioned the others to follow.

The couple looked to peaceful to disturb anyways. Besides, she thought coyly, perhaps she could try something like that with a _certain _someone...

She eyed that someone from the corner of her eye and shrugged once. She smirked with once glance back. Nah, too noticeable.


End file.
